Beso mágico
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Y así fue como Lin dio su primer beso, y como es que Kya supo lo que era la magia. [KyLin para Susurro Nocturno por Patreon]


_Hola a todos, soy Zakuro Hatsune y esta vez no les traigo un KorrAsami, si, lo sé, es extraño que yo diga esto… Pero, vamos, que es un regalo para mi muy querido amigo_ _ **Susurro Nocturno**_ _(que está basado en su Fic KyLin) ya que me apoya en mi ._

 _Gracias por ello, espero que te guste._

Beso mágico.

Movía sus labios con delicadeza, como si con el más mínimo roce brusco aquella magia que en ese momento experimentaba y recorría todos su ser desapareciera. El sabor era dulzón y el calor que desprendía aquella boca infantil que ahora se encontraba bajo su mereced total le volvían loca. Sonrío para sus adentros y no pudo evitar recordar los factores que en ese insiste se habían alineado a su favor para que ese momento que estaba viviendo una joven Kya de dieciséis años con una inocente Lin de doce se diese. Después de que todo aquello pasara, la maestra agua debía de hacerle una ofrenda a todos los espíritus posibles para poder agradecerles que fuese ella y no su hermano menor quien probara esos hermosos y virginales labios de la maestra tierra.

Todo había empezado esa misma tarde, gracias a que Su, la hermana menor de Lin, comenzó a molestar a la más grande con el típico tema del "primer beso". Obviamente, debido a la relación tan apartada que las dos BeiFongs tenían, aquella pequeña pregunta se volvió una pelea acerca del tema obligando a la más grande a irse simplemente porque no quería darle la satisfacción a Suying de haber ganado aquella pelea, después de todo, con dos años menos que ella Su ya había besado a más chicos que ella. De hecho, Lin jamás había besado a alguien, ella quería guardar aquel primer beso para ese maestro aire hijo del Avatar Aang que le empezaba a quitar el sueño, pero también quería que su hermana menor la dejara de hostigar con aquel tema así que recurrió a la persona a la que más confianza la tenía, Kya, la única hija del gran Avatar Aang y la maestra Katara.

— Así que... Su te ha estado molestado con lo de tu primer beso, ¿no? — Repitió la maestra agua captando la historia que su amiga le había contado. — Pero no quieres dárselo a cualquiera porque querías esperar a mi hermano.

— ¡No lo digas tan fuerte! — Aquella petición infantil hizo reír a carcajadas a la mayor. — ¡Lo digo en serio, Kya!

— Vale, vale, no te enojes, Lin. — Soltó entre risas la maestra agua.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero que Suying se entere que no he dado jamás un beso... ¡Me fastidiaría toda la eternidad! Pero tampoco se lo quiero dar a cualquiera. — Suspiró la mayor de las BeiFong.

— ¿Y si solo le dices a Su lo que quiere oír? — Le recomendó Kya.

— Me preguntará como se sintió o quien fue. — Respondió Lin más deprimida.

Un silencio se hizo en el la habitación de Kya, después de la pequeña discusión que Lin había tenido con su hermana no había visto mejor lugar para alejarse de ella que ir a la Isla del Templo Aire a con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Y si me besas? — Soltó despreocupadamente la maestra agua.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Chilló Lin impresionada ante la idea de su amiga. — ¿¡Es qué estás loca!?

— Oye, míralo de este punto. — Empezó a explicad la hija de Aang. — Sentirás como es dar un beso y, como soy una chica como tú, no valdría tal cual como tu primer beso y ya ese se lo darías a mi hermano. Además, por mi parte, no serías la primera chica a la que beso, así que para mi no tendría gran significado.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y la cara de Lin tomó un aire sombrío y extraño que hizo que Kya se retractara de sus palabras, había dicho eso como una simple broma, pero jamás pensó que su amiguita lo tomaría tan mal. Lin había sido la primera en enterarse de los "excéntricos" gustos de ella, así que la idea de que pensara que solo había dicho eso para aprovecharse de su situación le preocupaba bastante.

— Oye, Lin... No te pongas así, lo que dije fue solo una bro... — Pero la maestra agua no pudo continuar, pues unas pequeñas manitas se habían aferrado a sus hombros y Lin la miraba directo a los ojos.

— Que esto no salga de entre nosotras, no quiero que Su se entere de esto, pero tampoco quiero que se siga burlando de mi, ¡soy su hermana mayor! ¡Por los espíritus! — Gritó prácticamente la maestra tierra.

— Lin, no entiendo na... — Y de nuevo, la mayor fue acallada pero de una manera que jamás pensó.

Aquellos dulces e infantiles labios se habían estrellado torpemente con los suyos, solo en sus sueños más locos podría haber imaginado tal escena alguna vez en su vida. Lin la estaba besando. Aquella niña testaruda que siempre curaba después de las duras sesiones de entrenamiento de Toph BeiFong estaba acariciando sus labios de una forma tan tímida que era casi irreal, de hecho, era mágico. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto que jamás había experimentado con otra persona y no tardó en ser ella quien guiara ese beso casto e ingenuo. Quería seguir probando esa pálida boca que con cada minuto que pasaba se tatuaba en ella, como un estigma que temía jamás pudiese borrar.

Kya estaba a punto de subir sus brazos hasta la cadera de la pequeña en un intento de poder tener más cerca ese cuerpo infantil que estaba llamándola como nunca, en todos sus encuentros con chicas jamás nunca nadie le había puesto en ese estado. Lin era diferente, siempre lo supo, desde que la vio por primera vez algo en ella le llamó la atención y con los años aquello floreció de una manera tan disimulada que solo aquel acto le hizo percatarse de la flor que yacía en su alma y que tenía por nombre y apellido los mismos que aquella niña que la estaba besando tenía. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, sintió como la pequeña maestra tierra se separaba de ella y su cara estaba notoriamente sonrojada. Se veía tan linda, tan tierna y esa expresión solamente la vería ella y eso le daba una satisfacción que jamás podría explicar en palabras.

— Listo. — Sentenció Lin adquiriendo una distancia prudente entre ella y su amiga. — Ya Su no me podrá molestar más.

— Ten eso por seguro. — Contestó Kya con una sonrisa en el rosto.

— ¿Es lo mismo besar a un hombre que a una mujer? — Preguntó algo tardío la maestra tierra.

— Las mujeres tienen labios más suaves y delicados… Eso es lo que me gusta. — Explicó la maestra agua tratando de ocultar el sentimiento que nació con ese beso y que se quería meter en esas palabras.

— Vale. — Comentó Lin mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida. — Yo… Me voy, iré a hablar con Su.

– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios era inigualable, el tan solo recordar su primer beso con la mujer con la que ahora compartía su cama era más que risible. Kya observaba como una mucho mayor Lin dormía plácidamente a su lado, su robusto y femenino pecho subía y baja con cada respiración que daba, las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo eran la prueba de la actividad que ambas habían estado haciendo desde hacía ya unas horas y las marcas dejadas por la maestra agua resaltaban en la blanca piel de la detective. La sureña se inclinó con cuidado y depositó un tierno beso en los hinchados labios de la BeiFong, a pesar de los años no habían cambiado… Seguían teniendo ese aura infantil, esa timidez inicial y esa magia que la hacía vibrar. Cada beso, para ella, era como si fuera el primero que se daban, pues, aquella magia que en su viajes buscó y jamás encontró solamente Lin lo poseía y, ahora que la tenía, no la soltaría.

..::~ FIN ~::..


End file.
